Jailed Three-Eyed Bird
Jailed Three-Eyed Bird is a Collin the Speedy Boy spoof skit made by . Plot The Teary Eyeds are sent to a prison filled up with other animals, both guards and inmates, after finally (off-screen) killing Collin and his team. Eli is comfortable there as the guards protect him from getting harmed and he can play pranks to the warden, but Bryte desperately tries to get out. Allusions *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Ren & Stimpy'' *''Zootopia'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' Themes *Video Games *Television *Prison *Bleeped *Sexuality *Violence *Injuries *Blood *Death Voice cast *Alex Borstein as Teary Eyed Bryte *Victor Yerrid as Eli, Buck, Eddie, Fredrick and the Warden *Seth Green as Fang Suckle, Bob, Kenny, Wild and Judge Owl *Quinton Flynn as Swiper the Fox *Bill Farmer as Guard Foghorn Leghorn and Wile E. Coyote Goofs/Nitpicks * Transcript *'Judge Owl:' You motherfuckers drowned and melted a human boy and his friends based on their species! In the animal court's eyes, that is a hate crime! *'Eli:' It was... (Bryte cover Eli's mouth) *'Bryte:' Shut up, your idiot! *'Fang:' I don't wanna go down for these humans and pets, only helping my master (refering to Bryte) to defeat them! They ain't missin' me most of all, are they? *'Bryte:' (angrily) YOU MOTHERFUC... *'Judge Owl:' The court finds you guilty of murder and I sentence you to ten to fifteen years in a maximum security prison. Case closed! (bangs gavel) (all of the Teary Eyeds, except Eli, faint) *'Bryte:' Grrrr! Who was our lawyer?! *'Wile E. Coyote:' Sorry, guys. Good at inventin', bad at lawyerin'. (Screen cuts to jail. Bryte, Eli, Buck, Eddie, Fredrick, Bob, Kenny, Wild and Fang walks inside in jail with their clothes, and the prisoners arguing) *'Inmate #1:' Whoo, yeah! (scares Buck) *'Inmate #2:' I'M RAPIN' ME A WARLUS TONIGHT! *'Eli:' Hello. Hey, buddy, can I borrow your brain? You're obviously not using it. *'Bryte:' This is bullshit! I finally defeated those kids and I'm the one who get jailed. (Guard throws the Teary Eyeds and Fang in the second cell on the right.) *'Guard:' Hey fox, here are nive cellmates to you. (The cage locks up the cell, and Eli put his clothes on top of the bunk bed's top bunk.) *'Swiper:' That's my bunk. *'Eli:' Sorry. Only to question, we must using only jumpsuits? Do you have a belt or a sash? I'm about to meet a ton of new people, and I'd rather not look like a big, fat traffic cone. *'Swiper:' I'm not have one of them. I'm here for attempted bank robbery. I'm not believe this is good thing. Why is attempted bank robbery illegal? If I'd a-just attempted it, it means I didn't get it done. Do you see me sitting on piles of money from the bank I robbed? No! Because I didn't rob it. I was just attempting it. *'Guard Foghorn Leghorn:' Ah, Shut up! (Guard Leghorn gives them a bunch of books) *'Guard Foghorn Leghorn:' Somebody want to read a book? *'Swiper:' Me. I need a book to know how to exit from here. (Guard Leghorn gives him a book, which is a comic book) *'Swiper:' A The Powerpuff Girls comic? Why not? (reserved for DonaldoC1997) Trivia *Alex Borstein reprises her role as Teary Eyed Bryte from Outta Speed. *Some gags are recycled from the Robot Chicken segment Oz Prison. *Wile E. Coyote appears as the Teary Eyeds' lawyer. *Ren Höek (from Ren and Stimpy), Dawn Bellwether (from Zootopia) and Mojo Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls) make non-speaking cameos as prison convicts. Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Robot Chicken Category:Adult Swim Category:Parodies